


mistletoe kiss|| A Brettonio Christmas Story

by angelrose42



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrose42/pseuds/angelrose42
Summary: Brett. Dawson. Inadvertent meddling firehouse. Christmas kiss. Need I say more?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson, brettonio
Kudos: 23





	mistletoe kiss|| A Brettonio Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for a while but never actually put my stuff in one place so here I am!  
> send some drabble requests for your One Chicago ships over to https://smoakinkdanvers.tumblr.com/ !!

Sylive Brett was a good girl. She said her prayers every night, she didn’t drink till she was legal, she even gave back to the homeless. Even when she was younger, she sang in the school choir. So yeah, she was a good girl. One who did not imagine grabbing the guy she was ‘seeing’ and kissing him for everyone to see. Ever since that night at the bar where she stood her ground, she couldn’t help but feel… odd. Like she had forced Antonio to ask her out. While she did have a fiery side and tried to always stand her ground, she never wanted to force someone to do something. And seeing how slow it was going, she was afraid she was.

She was sat comfortably on the couch of the lounge area, sipping a cup of hot coco. It had just started snowing outside, their last call being an elderly woman who had slipped on the ice. There was only twenty minutes left of their shift, so Sylvie was hoping there would be no more calls and she could just go home. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the cushion next to her shift, looking over and smiling at Gabby. “Hey girl. I can’t believe it started snowing already.” Sylvie said, trying to start a light conversation. But Gabby wasn’t having it.

“What’s going on with you and my brother?” She question, making the blonde slightly choke on her coco. Once she was calmed down, coughing abbot to clear her throat, she shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on with me and your brother. I don’t know why you think there is.” Sylvie rambled on, her hope to deter the other paramedic from the barrage of questions to come. And it worked; sort of.

“You’re joking right? Do I honestly have to repeat myself again? I saw the way he looked at you, how you two interacted. Both times.” Gabby said with a wink. But the she got serious. “The last time my brother was in a relationship, it didn’t end so well. He’s a bit… closed off. But that night, at the bar. I haven’t seen him smile at a girl that wasn’t his daughter as if she had just stolen his heart.” She said, making Sylvie blush. “My brother might be a detective, but sometimes he needs a little hint. Or a big one.” Gabby shrugged, getting up and promising to seek her out later tonight before leaving.

Her words rang clear throughout the rest of the day and into the night as she got ready. Firehouse 51 was hosting their annual holiday party, and from what she was told, most of District 21 would also be there; namely… Antonio. She wasn’t sure what Gabby meant by a big hint, and it plagued her mind as she walked into the building. She couldn’t help but admire the way the room was decorating, noting that Stella and Otis had outdid themselves. It was like walking into a winter wonderland, but without the cold. It looked like Otis had taking the meaning ‘mistletoe hung where you could see’ literally, the plant scattered throughout the room.

Standing on the side talking to a few patrolmen, her eyes kept scanning the room unable to stop looking for the one she was really hoping to talk to. She had no idea what she would say, but it was a start. A few minutes had passed before she spotted him, chatting it up with Gabby. Her words came into her mind once more as she locked eyes with Antonio, glad to see a smile coming to his face. She excused herself before making her way over to the two siblings, maneuvering her way through the throngs of partiers. But before she could get a word in, a booming voice loomed around them.

“Ooh, look who’s under the mistletoe!” Cruz exclaimed, making everyone look up to see who were the unlucky recipients. Sylvie grimaced when she saw it was her, internally groaning when she realized who she was standing under it with. Looking back down she looked at the one next to her, the one she had spent all day thinking about; Antonio. It didn’t help that he had a blank look on his face, so she could read who he felt about the situation. Her mind went back to the night at the bar, and just like then, she was going to just go for it. Sort of. Her face grew warm as she took a short step forward. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but wasn’t sure how his reaction would be. In front of all their coworkers. It didn’t seem like they were going to let it go anytime soon. For an awkward millisecond she stood there, before leaning up and kissing him quickly. On the cheek

She took a step back, nervous once again. And once again, he had no reaction on his face. She was scared that she had read the past few weeks wrong, when he followed her actions and took a step towards her. “I don’t think that’s what the mistletoe is meant for.” He said with a cocky smile. “I’m thinking something more along the lines of this.” At his words, he gently drew her closer, slow enough to where she could easily pull away if she so chose, and pressed his lips against hers, only this time he let the kiss linger. He didn’t want to push her to kiss him deeper, just a sweet, chaste kiss was enough to reaffirm the fact that, hell yeah, Antonio Dawson liked Sylvie Brett, and that he wanted to be with her. Although it felt like a lifetime later, it was really only a few moments later when someone finally called out.

**“Ew gross. Stop kissing my brother!”**


End file.
